A Secret Life
by Magic Writer 207
Summary: It's getting harder and harder to hide. My sister and I would tell our friends but it's just to dangerous.But I'm still wondering will this secret stay secret.Will my friends stay alive if they find out.
1. A Fight And A Close Call

A Secret Life

Ch.1 A Fight And A Close Call

**Author's Note: I know this is an unusal crossover but, I thought it would be intresting. And please check out my other story 'Life Of A Cutter'.Anyway on with the story.**

James POV

I ducked and then used my knife to stab the demon attacking me and my sister Callina.

"Die you son of a bitch!" I shouted at the demon after I stabbed it. "NOOOOOOOOO!" the demon schreeched as it's body turned to dust. "Nice job Jamie" Callina said getting from where she had been lying on the ground after the demon threw her against a wall before I stabbed it.

I wiped the blood off my knife then put it back in my pocket. Callina looked at her watch and said "Dam it! We're late to practice songs with gustavo!". "Come on lets just hope Gustavo doesn't make us practice harmonys for eight hours straight like last time." I said as we got in the car.

Fifteen minutes later we arived at Rocque Records jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were already in the recording studio when we got there. "James Callina your late again!" Gustavo yelled as I ran into the studio and Callina sat in a chair to wait for her turn to record her new song. "I know, I'm sorry." I said annoyed. "Whatever lets just start practicing." he said after Kelly gave him a glare because he yelled at me and Callina.

"_Oh, it's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_1,2,3, all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Lets get it started, started, started, woah oh"_

Two hours of song practice later we walked out of the sudio and drove back to the palm woods. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan got out of the car went into the palm woods but Callina and I stayed back saying we would be up later. "What are we going to do about all the demon attacks?" Callina asked as leaned against the car. "We'll just have to be more careful so they don't find out we're hunters." I said and sighed. "Oh, your going to have to do much more than that." a low demonic said from behind us. Callina and I got out our knives and turned around to see one of the yellow-headed demons servants behind us. "What are you doing?" Callina demanded. "That's nothing you two need to know...yet." the demon said smirking. Then without warning he leapt at Callina. But before he was able to tackle her Callina stabbed the demon in the heart and it's body turned to dust. "Are you guys coming?" Logan's voice floated out from the lobby. "Yeah" she answered Logan the turning to me she sighed and said "That was a close call we're lucky no one saw us." "You're right, we're very lucky." I said with a sigh. We put our knives away and walked in the lobby to the elevators were our friends were wating for us.


	2. Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

Callina's POV

I looked at James across the table. We locked eyes and I mouthed "We need to talk." James mouthed "Later" and we dropped our gazes back to our plates. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were discussing a hockey game, but I have no idea which one. All I can think about is that there have been more supernatural attacks than normal. Hollywood is a big city but still this many attacks isn't normal. "Hey Callina you with us." I hear Carlos say. My head shoots up, my eyes blinking, and I say "What? Did you say something Carlos?" Carlos, Kendall, and Logan started laughing at the confused look on my face. "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Carlos said when he stopped laughing.

"Oh sorry." I say glancing at Katie who is watching everything with a bored expression. "Did you guys hear about what happened?" Logan asked. "No what happened?" James asked Logan. "There's been like five deaths all in the same area of Hollywood. The bodies looked like an animal killed them then ate them." Logan said. "That's horrible." Mrs. Knight said with wide eyes. I looked over at James. I met his gaze and knew he was thinking the same thing as me. 'Oh crap, a wendigo!'

Later that evening me, James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Katie were sitting on the couch watching TV. I saw Logan look at the clock and say "It's 11:30 I'm going to bed, night guys." and walk into his and Carlos shared room. "I'm going to bed too." Carlos said going towards his room.

"Me too." Katie said and went in to her room. "Me too." Kendall said and went into the room he and James share. I look over at James and say "We'll talk on the roof at 1:00." he nods and goes into his room. I walk into my room and start inspecting and cleaning my guns and knives. Checking to make sure I have enough holy water, rock salt, and everything else a hunter needs.

At 1:00 I silently step into the living room shutting my bedroom door behind me. I see James already standing by the front door waiting for me. We silently step into the hallway and walk towards the elevator. We go into the elevator and hit the button for the highest floor. We get off the elevator and take the stairs to the roof. After checking to make sure we're alone I turn to James. "What are we going to do about the Wendigo?" I ask him bluntly. "We have to kill it as soon as possible." he says his face grim. "So tomorrow night we'll sneak out, trap the wendigo, and kill it." I say. "But what are we going to do about the rest of the attacks?" James says looking up at the stars.

"I know there's been six freaking attacks in only two weeks." I say entirely pissed off. "If it continues like this Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and might find out we're hunters." James says turning towards me. "I know but they can't find out it's too fucking dangerous." I say giving James a pissed off look. "I guess we'll just have to call Sam, Dean, and Bobby for help with all this." James says with a sigh. "I guess we will. But what are we going to tell everybody about them when they meet them?" I ask James. "We'll figure it out when the time comes Callina." James says and with that we sit down and just look up at the stars. Enjoying a rare moment of relaxation.


	3. Not Chapter 3: Important Author's Note

Not Actual Chapter 3: Important Author's Note

AN: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Life's been so busy. School, family, and lacrosse have cut my writing time down. I had started on chapter 3 for '_A Secret Life'_, but something happened to my flash drive and I lost all of my chapters for all of my stories. I had a perfect explanation for how James and Callina know the Winchesters and how they are involved in trying to stop the apocalypse. But I lost it. =( The chapter was perfect! My muse was flowing freely and I wrote two chapters for _'A Secret Life'_, a chapter for _'Life of a Cutter'_, a chapter for _'Total Charmed Island'_, and a chapter for _'My Other Side'_. The chapters were really good too. I also want to thank my awesome reviewers. You guys are really amazing. You helped me get my muse back and I'm working on rewriting the chapters now. With any luck I'll have them up this week. If I don't get distracted, I'm in Savannah, Georgia right now and can't wait to start exploring more of the town. But I'll try and get the chapters up. Although if you guys keep encouraging me and telling me that I need to update I will because you guys are such great fans. I never thought my stories would get any reviews but they did, that's what drives me to update. I hope you guys have fun during spring break , see you later!


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking News

**AN: I am so so so so so sorry about not updating for such a long time. But there are a lot of reasons for me not updating and it's not 'oh there are so many awesome things happening to me', shits been hitting the fan a lot recently, like I need 'Carry On My Wayward Son' as my ringtone a lot. I had this finished non Saturday however things came up and caused me to not be able to update till today. Now here are the reasons why I could not update on Sunday or Saturday.**

**Sunday: It's the only day that my dad can visit me so I was spending time with him.**

**Saturday: I had a Lacrosse Tournament all day. AND I WAS A PUNCHING BAG! I'm a goalie so I get hit a lot but during the second game it happened more than usual. This one girl came up to like two and a half maybe three feet away from me, just outside the crease, and aimed a shot straight at my head. She probably thought I would duck and the other team would make a goal but I didn't so it hit my helmet right where my forehead is. I am so grateful that I was wearing a helmet because that ball was coming at me so fast and hard that if I wasn't wearing a helmet I could have gotten a concussion. And something a whole hell of a lot worse happened at the end of the first game. It happened to one of my teammates, so at first the coaches look back and she's fine just talking with the other girls on our team but when the coaches say to go get the goalie (it's something we do after every game) she doesn't and when they turn back it looks like she's sleeping but when they try to get her attention she isn't responsive. Nothing was working, she's barely conscious, and she had already fainted twice during the week and had a MRI and CAT scan done, but she isn't high strung or anything like that, she seemed healthy. Her dad and a coach had to carry her off the field and take her to the hospital. I admit that I was scared, especially when the team got the news that they think it might be silent seizures so I've been too busy worrying and hoping that everything will be okay. Well, sorry for the lengthy author's note but I just needed to get that out of my system. Oh, and I almost forgot this, I'm dedicating the rest of this story to Dragon Paranormal, my most awesome fan who kicked my ass into gear so I would update this story.**

Chapter 3: Shocking News

The sound of a phone ringing woke Dean from his deep sleep.

"Sam wake up and answer the damn phone." when he gets no response he pulls himself up with a groan, rummaging through his coat which is thrown on the nightstand he pulls his phone out to answer the annoying phone call.

"Dean." he says as a greeting.

"Hey Dean, it's me James." is the answer he receives.

"Did something happen to you or Callina?" Dean asks now alert.

"No we're fine, the thing is, well, we need you and Sam to help us." James replies his voice nervous and quiet so his friends won't hear him.

"What's wrong?" he questions not stopping the concern that creeps into his gruff voice.

"There's more monsters here than normal. It's like Hollywood has become a hotspot for things that go bump in the night. And it seriously sucks, a lot." James answers with exasperation clear in the statement.

"So you need me and Sammy to drive out and help you guys hunt some evil sons of bitches, we'll be there as soon as we can, and we'll bring Bobby." Dean is already out of bed and gathering his things together while saying this.

"Thanks, we really appreciate this, I'll see you and Sam in a couple of days." James hangs up after that leaving Dean to tell Sam the news.

"What happened?" Sam groggily speaks finally waking up.

"We're going to Hollywood Sammy." Dean states turning toward his dazed younger brother.

Meanwhile back at the Palm Woods…

"They're coming, Dean said it would take a few days especially since he and Sam have to pick up Bobby but they'll be here." James tells Callina who's flipping through their notes on wendigos.

"Good, now how are we going to meet up with them and not tip off Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Katie or Mrs. K?" she asks sitting up.

"Well we could always act like we don't know them when they're here and then join Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas at their motel." James sets up a target on the wall to use for knive throwing practice.

"Sounds like a plan" Callina grabs their knives and throws one at the target, it hits the bullseye straight on. James begins tossing the knives as well. The two siblings end up practicing until 8 a.m., by then it's time to put away the hunting supplies and kick off a normal day as normal teenagers.

James and Callina walk out of her room into the kitchen. The mouth watering smell of Mrs. K's cooking has both of their stomachs rumbling.

"Morning you two, how'd you sleep?" Mrs. Knight places eggs, bacon, and toast in front of them after they sit down at the table.

"Great, and this tastes amazing." James easily lies about how he and Callina spend their nights, having done it so many times before.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and Callina finish eating and ride the elevator down to the lobby. The five friends begin to walk toward the front door but before they can a table tips over landing on Callina and James' feet.

"SON OF A BITCH!" they shout in unison and unintentionally catching the attention of every single person in the lobby.

"Uh, we're sorry for our language." Callina stutters while Buddha Bob picks up the table. After that they hurry out to the limo hoping no one thinks much of what just happened. The ride to Rocque Records is silent giving the two young hunters time to think over the attacks.

Once the limo arrives at the studio Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, and Callina pull themselves out of the vehicle and walk in. The find Gustavo and Kelly at the recording booth looking reading a newspaper.

"Dogs, we have some new rules for you." Gustavo says finally looking up from the article.

"It's for your own safety." Kelly adds when annoyed looks form on the group's faces.

"Why, what happened?" Logan questions furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You guys haven't heard about the recent attacks?" Kelly asks.

"What?!" James and Callina exclaim snatching the newspaper out of Gustavo's hands.

There it is typed out in black and white, another attack occurred…one and a half miles from the Palm Woods.

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger although the action really takes off in the next chapter so I hope that can make it up to you guys. And I know it's kind of late but what did you wear for Halloween? I was a cross between Castiel and the new vampire Benny. He he he, I GOT HORDES OF CANDY! ;)**


End file.
